


Moonlit Monsters - Elaine

by Into_the_Crazy, Pixie_Paw (Into_the_Crazy)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_the_Crazy/pseuds/Into_the_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_the_Crazy/pseuds/Pixie_Paw
Summary: This is a fanfic I’ve been thinking about writing, but I never really tried to make it, considering it's a self-insert, and those tend to get a bad rep, due to them commonly warping the stories that surround them, but i decided, fuck it, i wanted to do one, so i started planning it. It didn't start out as something too large, but i talked with a friend and we both decided to write a fanfic following the same prompts using similar characters, since we have similar personalities. This story is basically about a girl who moved to a valley because her father deciding to move, her coming along. Here’s the prompt;You move into a new house, what was an old store, an apartment above and below (in that plot of land above Sam's house). At night monsters appear, or really any time it is very dark, wondering out from their hiding holes. More dangerous monsters appear in the winter, wile less dangerous, besides the stray red slime, are the only ones to rear their heads in the dark nights of summer. the warning of "beware of monsters" often keeps most traffic away from Stardew Valley, especially Pelican Town, explaining its remoteness. But summer is the safest, more monsters coming out the colder the temperature drops.





	Moonlit Monsters - Elaine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my half of me and my friends weird fanfic prompt trade thing, I really hope you enjoy :D I'm not the best at dialogue (it always feels very robotic) but i think my TOTALLY GREAAAAAT descriptions make up for it, I'm very sarcastic if you cant tell ^^; and I love using emoticons, WELL ENOUGH OF ME ONTO THE STORY PEOPLE! (I'll post the blueprint of the house once i get it drawn up)

The road outside the window zooms by, the hot summer sun baking all the plant life into a half dead yellow-green. in the moving van the ac was cranked up, the vans cabin was actually cool, a much preferred comparison to the hot summer outside, Elaine had seen enough of the heat moving her boxes into the van, she didn't need it on the long drive from a Zuzu suburb to some, ass crack of nowhere, small town. Oh she hoped there was at least internet, even bad internet was internet. Rock music filled the vans cabin, Elaine's dad being the one with control over the radio, she didn't mind, having being raised with the music she often preferred it to the modern rap and hip hop music that she heard coming from cars driving by, if you could even call that stuff music.

Elaine's staring contest with a water tower in the center of a large grouping of fields was broken when her dad spoke up, "Hey, we're coming up to the mountain, should start seeing a cool view." 

"Oh, yeah, wonder if i should take some pictures."

"That would look cool! You mainly have pictures from the ground, so some high up would be different." Elaine's dad chirped over the music, Elaine pulled out her phone from the cup holder beside her, taking pictures out the window when ever she saw a cool view. A town climbing the hill of a mountain, some birds flying overhead, a particular cloud that looks like a dog. She found most things cool, mountain valleys always gave her a sense of wonder with its sheer size, it amazed her how big the world is, pictures weren't anything like seeing the real world, there was just something about it.

Elaine had always lived in small towns, well, small wasn't quite the right word. She lived in flat, close together towns, the buildings often barely reaching 4 floors in the apartment complexes. The flat ground often wasn't very open, the most she ever saw was outside the window of a driving car. Different areas, different places, she could notice how pine trees were far more plentiful in the south than the north, she could note differences in those pine trees, north they released less pine needles, south their trunks were thinner. She loved learning, she was like a sponge, she would absorb anything she could, she loved learning facts in science, learning how trees grew and differed, how computers worked from her dad in IT, interesting things about math from channels on YouTube, about stars and galaxies, about language and history, and especially mythology and fantasy. She loved learning, and hated how school would destroy that wonder by indirectly teaching everyone who walks through their doors that math and science are boring, not teaching them the interesting stuff; how thick does a coin need to be to be three sided; how does language seem to make similarities despite having separate roots, like emoticon and emoji; so much about the world is interesting.

Elaine put her phone away as they turned into onto a road, nearly there. She spotted a sign to the side of the road, it worried her, "BEWARE OF MONSTERS AT NIGHT, 5 MILES." it was strange, monsters? those things that lived in wilderness and cave systems? She supposed it WAS wilderness but she had never seen one of those signs on the road before. often the noise of the road kept any slime or large bug away, so much so Elaine has never actually seen a monster, they weren't kept in zoos due to danger. It did worry her, how many monsters were there for there to be signs? Would they come out in the day? Were there dangerous ones? Oh she worried until the loud rumble and sudden darkness of a tunnel shut her brain up, the van coming to a stop out its end, parking in a patch of grass, an old bus blocking the parking spot that anyone would normally use.

Elaine's dad got out of the van, stretching after the long drive, one of his friends, the one who owned the moving truck, drove up with the car in the spot beside the van, she noticed that besides the broken down bus, there were no other cars, how do the people who live in this town get from place to place? They probably just have their cars by their houses, a logical mind told Elaine, sure the road leading away from the bus stop was thin but it could fit a car, but still. 

She got out of the van, legs tripping over themselves, shaking from the lack of use for the past hours in the van. She pulls out her phone from her pocket, shooting a text to her friend. She lives over in Zuzu, name Katie, awesome as ever, same interests means they like all the same things.

**yo, im outside the town and there is no life yet**

**wait seriously, hide wile you can**

**well i DO have to unpack >.> so ill prob have to see PEEEEOPLE**

**oh nuuu not the people!! >:3**

**ikr so so scary and horrid**

**but seriously its one thing being new in school, theres so MANY people its not as scary, a tiny town?**

**blehg i cant imagine**

**brb gotta go**

**kay ttyl**

Elaine shoved her phone back into her back pocket, coming around the front of the van, crouching slightly to use the vans height as a way to hide, and seeing around the hood of the van. peering around Elaine spots a red headed woman talking to her father and his friend, she was shorter than them, not too much a feat as her dad was 6'1, she wore rough clothing and had strength to spare, she seemed bubbly and happy, bright hair matching what seemed her personality. The redhead noticed Elaine peeking out from behind the van, walking over.

"Hello! I'm Robin, you?" she said brightly, holding her hand out to be shaken, Elaine straightened, shaking Robins hand awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm Elaine, hope the rest of the town is this nice." She tried to make herself match Robins cheeriness, likely failing as she wasn't in the best mood, her legs ached from having sat for hours, her stomach was empty from having only eaten chips and chocolate all day, and was tired from having been busy for days moving, but she still faked a smile, to at least make Robin happy.

"They are! Some of them take a while to warm up to but they're nice! Like Evelyn, she’s the town grandma, oh! and my Sebby and Maru! Their my kids, around your age! i can introduce them to you!" Robin brightened up at her mention of her children, Robin a mama bird, something funny about that, but Elaine laughed to interrupt Mama bird Robin's rambling.

"Oh don't worry, i'm sure i'll meet them with time, getting introduced would be like setting up some play date. i'll meet them eventually, this seems like quite the small town" Elaine gestures around, at the old bus, the unkempt parking area, the lack of life.

"it is! i'm sure it’s quite the change from the city, but i'm sure the town will be far better, less noise and more community!" Robin cheered, clearly loving her town, her happiness was infectious, making Elaine giggle from her sheer cheerfulness. "wait here! I’ll go get some people from town to help you move in!"

"oh! we can move in oursel-" Elaine couldn't get her word out before robin ran off down to where the town must be, to the left. Elaine walked over to her dad, still a bit shaken by robins sudden departure, "she’s uh, forceful, to say the least."

"Eh, I guess." her dad muttered a reply before robin comes back, about 6 people being behind her.

"The saloon was open and I thought that it'd be good to get help there!" Robin runs over, a saloon? this is a small town but. Robin helps Elaine's dad open the moving van, pulling out the track. the people following her seemed a bit awkward, mainly watching the city newcomers to their quaint little valley town. Elaine hid herself in the back of the van, unwrapping the boxes that were hers, watching out the opening at the people. She didn't normally avoid people, she normally tried to meet everyone she could the first day of school, but that was when she was surrounded by hundreds of kids, many still familiar, here not only was it new people it was a new demographic, small town versus city suburb, and any other reasons Elaine could find to excuse her want to avoid the people.

she noted the people she saw outside as she played with the straps no longer holding in her box. one of the of the first of the people she had noticed, was the front of the group, was a man with swept back hair and prim and proper glasses, he seemed like a man focused on impressions, nothing new to Elaine, next to the put together man was a woman with bright green hair, she was talking to the put together guy, Elaine named him bill in her head, he seemed like a bill, judging by the matching wedding bands on their fingers she assumed they were likely married, the woman wore a mint shirt and a dark blue skirt, she seemed like a Mary, they weren't even helping, Mary didn't even seem like the type of person to move around heavy boxes.

Elaine picked up the box, walking out of the van easily enough, she peered around, Bill and Mary were talking to her dad, trying to make him feel welcome she supposed. she stood a moment, looking around, to her left there was an old man, he wore a hat and a thick mustache, suspenders too, not quite a bill, like bill over there, maybe a jack? no not a jack, maybe a Dave? Dave was talking to robin, probably about her and her dad moving in. somewhat beside him was an older intimidating woman, lifting two boxes clearly labeled books, she had a scary face to Elaine, dark purple eye shadow above her eyes not helping, blonde hair curled back in a messy do, maybe a Doris? maybe a Shannon? Elaine shook her head, if she kept being rude in her head she was bound to be rude to the person themselves.

the other two people there was a stout woman holding the hand of a smaller little girl. the woman was wearing a somewhat old fashioned outfit, hair in a messy braid on her shoulder, she seemed like a Susan, but like a nice Susan, the small girl beside her wore her hair in a cute double bun style, wearing a cute purple dress, it was quite the difference between the two ladies, the small girl seemed like a Lillian, a proper name with cute lily as a nickname. Elaine walked by the two, the town coming into view.

small is an understatement, Elaine counted just 5 buildings from her vantage point, the large town center was empty of anything, she wondered, turning her head and walking over to the building she and her dad were going to be living in. it was three floors, the bottom, a basement apartment, barely poked out of the earth, the tilt from the hill giving the opportunity for small windows, the stairs down to the apartment closest to Elaine she made her way to it, the rest of the house was two stories, the middle floor, ground floor, the front was an old store, the large glass windows shone sunlight into an empty store front, dusty shelves line one wall, an old counter against the other wall next to some doors, likely to stairs up and down, and a kitchen area, if what her dad says was true. upstairs, the top floor, was an apartment, full complete with a bedroom, office, and a guest room, a lot bigger than the basement apartment. the basement apartment only took up two thirds the foundation, a storage area taking up the rest, the apartment itself was a suite, not too big not too small, Elaine didn't mind.

She walked down the stairs, the small landing at the bottom led to two front doors, and two washing machines, washer and dryer, were they supposed to wash their clothes outside the house? she shuffled the heavy box into one arm, quickly opening the door closest to the stairs before putting the box back into both of her arms and walking in. the room was dusty, and it seemed to curl around itself, the dust and dirt nearly suffocating, she was going to need to clean for sure before she unpacked. she plopped the box down right next to the door, a small cloud of dust curling up around the dulled corners of the cardboard box. Elaine's fingers stung, she wasn't used to lugging around heavy boxes, her hands were probably gonna be out of commission by the end of the day. she twisted back around, spinning on her toe was easy in the flooring. Elaine took a joking leap, spinning on her landing, she danced around a bit more, looking around the large room all while doing a stupid little dance. her little trail of dust spinning itself around the room, she walked back to the door, robin was placing a box beside her own.

"this room is so dusty, I can’t wait to see it when you guys move in! if you cant tell I replaced a lot of it, the windows used to be cracked and this door always hung open, but I wanted it to be perfect for new people!" she said in her usual cheerful attitude. she flicked on the light that Elaine hadn't noticed, it was just a single bulb, right beside the door, but it lit the room up a bit more, what the sunlight coming through the small skinny windows and the front door couldn't do. 

"hah, you're so happy you literally light up a room when you walk in." Elaine tried her hand in a joke, she normally only joked online, where you always thought before you spoke and could take back your words before pressing send if what you say sounds weird. luckily robin laughed.

"am I really that cheery? I always thought everyone was just gloomy." she jokingly adds, as she turns back to the door, "come on, your moving van won’t unload itself!" 

Elaine follows the red head, seeing a few more townspeople while she unloaded the van. a girl with dyed blonde hair she dubbed Trisha; a man wearing a ratty sweatshirt she dubbed Jackson; a small sweet old lady, that gave her three different chocolate bars "i didn't know what kind you preferred" when they met she learned is named Evelyn; a little boy hanging out with who, she learned from Evelyn, was named Jas, and the boy Vincent; a cute girl with her red hair styled in buns low on her head she dubbed Carrie; she also saw others, the tail end of a cloak, someone with blindingly blond hair in the corner of her eye, a contrasting set of colors of blue and red on someone that disappeared into the saloon, and others. the sun was setting by the time Elaine helped her dad move her bed down the stairs and wiggled it into the room, slamming the mattress down in the entrance to the room, not bothering to put it in the spot it’s supposed to go.

Robin popped into the room for one last check up before the end of the day "hello! I see you got the bedding in, I was worried about that."

"its wasn't any worry, you and your town helping us move in was a big help though!" her dad answered.

"pssh, I would be disappointed in them if they didn't, although I have one quick thing to warn you about before I call it a night"

this piqued Elaine's interest, the tone was different, ever so slightly so, in Robin's voice. "yes?"

"well at night monsters can often come out, not so much in the summer but they’re still quite dangerous, so I would recommend you trying to stay in once the sun sets, especially in the winter, like once you get used to the valley I bet you can avoid them but just to start with, a lot of the townspeople just stick to not going out once the sun sets." Robin said flatly, she perked back up once she said it. "If you ever have questions you can ask my husband, Demetrius! he studies the monsters so I’m sure he would be able to answer any questions you have, here I’ll give you his number."

"Wait wait slow down, monsters? I thought those things stuck to far into the wilderness nowhere?" Elaine's dad questioned, "What sort of monsters are common here? I mean if we're going to be living here we should know."

"Well slimes often are the ones to come out in the summer, simple green slimes, I've even held my few so just avoiding them should be okay. Occasionally bats will come out of the caves in the area but that's rarely in the summer." Robin brushed off, dusting off some dirt that she spotted on her pants. "Well you have my Deme's number, text him if you have questions, I should be heading home." she turned and left.

A bit later Elaine's dad left too, leaving Elaine alone to collapse onto her mattress, exhausted in every way possible after the stressful day. Her mind raced with worries about how the townspeople thought about her.

_ Oh they probably hate me, I was so standoffish _

_ Please, I doubt any reasonable person would hate you over that, you've had a stressful day! _

_ But what if they do? This is a small town, who knows what weird mob mentality they might have. _

_ Pshhh, pleeaaasse, overreacting is what will make anyone hate you, if anything. _

_ But what if this town is differen- _

_ What if's will drive you mad, shut up myself. _

She shuts herself up, going over to a box to grab a pillow and a fluffy throw out of a stray box. Trying to wrap herself up in the heat, the AC hadn't fully kicked into gear into the hot summer twilight. She grabbed her phone from the floor beside her, unplugging it from the short charger.

**augh such a busy day.**

**i can imagine**

**gonna have 2 do more tmmw >3>**

**nuuuuuuuu**

**im just chilin' tbh**

**augh jelly, my arms feel liek noodles**

**and my legs are tired too, augh entire jello body**

**hah i bet! i cant imagine moving into a small town, 'd normally hire movers**

**blehg ikr, some of the townspeople helped though**

**thats good >:3 nice people!**

**yeah, gtg tho, about to pass out DX**

**ttyl, tmmw**

**if im awake atall >3>**

**ttyl**

Elaine threw her phone back onto the floor, it was near fully charge it didn't need to be plugged in, and went to sleep, hoping to sleep right through the next day of work. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed :D this is my first real attempt at fanfiction, I've never really tried before not really liking to post anything fan-artty, always feeling like people would judge me, but here! i feel at home! i hope you do enjoy reading though, I'm always open for advice or word changes i should make so on, I'm not too used to writing past role plays with friends (hence why my descriptions rock but my dialogue is robotic) oh i suck at descriptions, I'm also always open for tag ideas, I'm also pretty bad at those! i hope you continue to read, I'm going to try my best to make something interesting


End file.
